Hannah Montana in Houston
by Spooky Fox 1993
Summary: Reba's brother Robbie Ray comes to Houston with his daughter Miley and son Jackson.
1. Reba's brother

Miley Stewart complained to her dad, "I don't to go to Houston to see my aunt!" "She gives me the creeps!" MIley continued to say. "Miles, I don't care what you think, we're going to see my sister and that is that!" Robbie Ray shouted. "Come on Miley it will be fun to see dad's sister again, you'll get to see Cheyenne and Kyra and Jake and Van all of them. Jackson said as he walked to the car. Miley had to admit she really was anxious to see her dad's sister, she did love her aunt. because well she was a funny hick, just like Miley. HOUSTON AIRPORT AT NOON "Reba, your brother Robbie Ray hates me!"Brock yelled. "Duh you mo-ron!" "Of chorus he hates you, you left me for the blonde bimbo remeber?" Reba shot back. "But Reba he hates me with undying hatefulness!" Brock said cowering in fear. "Hey!" "Robbie Ray ain't gonna kill you!" He's bringin' his two kids with him remember "Miley and Jackson?" "Miley otherwise known as Hannah Montana?" Reba said n a whispering voice.

"How could I forget?" "She hates me too!" Reba made her sarcastic face and looked up at the cieling as Brock went and put his head in his hands. "God, I know I've asked you t his many times before, please let Brock have more than one fourth of a brain!" Reba said throwing her hands in the air "American airlines flight 207 from Malibu coming in."

Reba and Brock made there way to the boarding line and when Brock saw Robbie Ray, Brock began to run, but Reba grabbed his shirt and made him fall onto the floor. "Oww!" Brock yelled. "Shut UP!" Reba said in a mean way. Robbie Ray dropped his bag and hugged his sister.

"Hey big sis!" Robbie said. "Hey little bro!" Reba said. Reba had stepped on Brock's shirt to keep him from running away. Brock sat like a mad six year old with his lip stuck out. Reba kicked the heel of her boot into his side and said "Get up." "I would but you have your boot stuck on my shirt." Reba grabbed Brock's shoulder and made him stand up.

"Hello Brock."Robbie Ray said. "Ahh!" Brock yelled as he ducked behind Reba. "Stop it you big baby."Reba commanded. Robbie Ray stretched out his hand ant Brock shook it. Miley and Jackson got off the plane and when Jackson saw Reba he ran to her and leaped on top of her. "Aunt Reba!" Jackson yelled hugging her. "Easy Gentle Ben, I'm breakable." Reba said.

"Sorry." Jackson said pulling away. Miley looked at Jackson and mouthed "You doghnut." Miley went and hugged her aunt and she hugged Brock to, but Brock shivered when he hugged her. That is when the whole adventure got started. 


	2. Miley's secret surprise

Miley and Jackson sat in the backseat of Reba's car as Robbie Ray and Reba began to talk. "Hey Reba sing us a tune." "No Robbie Ray you have actually done something with your life, I never become a singer." Reba looked ahead and slammed on brakes when the car in front of her stopped suddenly.

"Hey you..!" "Whoa!" Reba called as Robbie Ray pulled Reba back into the car through the window. "You still got that readhead tempor ain't you?" Robbie asked. "No!" "Yes." "I can't help it!"Reba said. When the five arrived at the Hart household Miley and Jackson threw open the door, Miley wanting to get away from the hicks and Jackson to hang out with Van.

"What's up!" Van said as he walked up to Jackson. "Nothin' much dude." Jackson said as he hugged Van. "Miley!" I ain't seen you in years!" Van said as he ran to hug Miley. Van gave Miley a bear hug and she could barely breathe. Reba rushed in the door and saw Miley turning blue.

"VAN!!" Reba yelled. Van let go of Miley and Miley rubbed her throat. "You.." Reba balled up her fist and with her other hand pointed at Van and then she hit her palm as if saying "I will hurt you if you do that again." Van made a whimpering noise and ran into the kitchen where Kyra and Cheynne were sitting eating candy. "Hey sweety!" Cheynne said. Kyra just looked up at him and shrugged.

"Miley." "You will be bunking in Kyra's room and Robbie Ray, you get to stay with Van and Cheynne. "Aww!" Robbie Ray groaned. "I was hoping to sleep in the same bedroom with you." He said giving her a goofy smile almost laughing. "Robbie Ray, we ain't kids no more." Reba said. Miley and Jackson broke out laughing.

Miley went up the stairs to the bathroom to use her cell phone when it rang. Miley answered it. "Lily!" Miley shouted. "I want to get out of here so bad!" Miley didn't hear Reba come up the stairs. Reba listened at the door and heard Miley say "Lily, I've got to get out of here this is hickville I thought it was bad in Tennesee it's worse here." Reba let out a cry and ran to her room.

"Oh no!" Miley said. "Lily, I got to go." Miley said as she hung up. When Miley ran to her aunt's door, Miley could hear a muffeled crying noise and Miley said "Aunt Reba, I didn't mean what I said." "Please forgive me." Miley was about to cry herself when Reba opened the door. "I forgive you, I'm sorry this is Hicktown U.S.A"

Miley gave her aunt a hug and said "You better get ready for my concert Aunt Reba, I have a surprise." Miley took off down the hall as Reba racked in her mind. 


	3. The surprise

Miley went out onto the concert stage to find 100,000 screaming Houston fans. "Hello Houston are you ready to rock tonight?!" All of the crowd got louder as Miley sang the song "I got nerve" Reba and Robbie Ray sat backstage then suddenly Robbie Ray said "Sis, go to wordrobe quick!" Someone grabbed Reba and shoved her into the room where she was put into something pretty.

Someone led Reba to a dark area and told her to stand on a square and not move. "Houston, are you ready for some country music?!" Miley yelled as the crowd got louder. "Here is my aunt Reba to sing a recognizable hit!"

The air guitars started playing none other than "Fancy". Reba came out of the floor and she had on sunglasses and was wearing a black coat to hide a magnificent dress. Reba began to sing and the crowd got louder as she threw off the glasses and her green eyes shined.

When Reba said the line about "I got me a Georgia mansion and a New York townhouse flat she tore off the dress to reveal a red knee lenght dress that made the crowd go wild. When she was done she ran offstage and Miley said "It's nice to be a singer ain't it?" "It sure is!" Reba said giving Mileyy a hug. 


	4. Fancy was my name!

I remember it all very well lookin' back It was the summer I turned eighteen We lived in a one room, rundown shack On the outskirts of New Orleans We didn't have money for food or rent To say the least we were hard pressed Then Mama spent every last penny we had To buy me a dancin' dress

Mama washed and combed and curled my hair And she painted my eyes and lips then I stepped into a satin dancin' dress that had a split from the side clean up to my hip It was red velvet trimmin' and it fit me good Standin' back from the lookin' glass There stood a woman where a half grown kid had stood

She said here's your one chance Fancy don't let me down Here's your one chance Fancy don't let me down

Mama dabbed a little bit of perfume on my neck And she kissed my cheek Then I saw the tears wellin' up in her troubled eyes as she started to speak She looked at our pitiful shack And then she looked at me and took a ragged breath She said your Pa's run'd off and I'm real sick And the baby's gonna starve to death

She handed me a heart shaped locket that said "To thine own self be true"  
And I shivered as I watched a roach crawl across The toe of my high heel shoe It sounded like somebody else that was talkin'  
Askin' Mama what do I do She said just be nice to the gentlemen Fancy And they'll be nice to you

She said here's your chance Fancy don't let me down Here's your one chance Fancy don't let me down Lord forgive me for what I do, but if you want out Well it's up to you Now don't let me down now your Mama's gonna move you uptown.

Well, that was the last time I saw my Ma The night I left that rickety shack The welfare people came and took the baby Mama died and I ain't been back

But the wheels of fate had started to turn And for me there was no way out And it wasn't long 'til I knew exactly What my Mama'd been talkin' about

I knew what I had to do and I made myself this solemn vow That I's gonna be a lady someday Though I didn't know when or how I couldn't see spending the rest of my life With my head hung down in shame you know I might have been born just plain white trash But Fancy was my name

Here's your one chance Fancy don't let me down Here's your one chance Fancy don't let me down

It wasn't long after a benevolent man Took me in off the street And one week later I was pourin' his tea In a five room hotel suite

I charmed a king, a congressman And an occasional aristocrat Then I got me a Georgia mansion In an elegant New York townhouse flat And I ain't done bad

Now in this world there's a lot of self-righteous hippocrits That would call me bad And criticize Mama for turning me out No matter how little we had

But though I ain't had to worry 'bout nothin'  
For high on fifteen years I can still hear the desperation in my poor Mama's voice ringin' in my ears

She said, here's your one chance Fancy don't let me down Here's your one chance Fancy don't let me down Lord, forgive me for what I do But if you want out well it's up to you Now don't let me down, hon Your Mama's gonna move you uptown

Oh, and I guess she did 


End file.
